Dean's Necklace
by supernatural-rox-4ever
Summary: In the eppisode Bloody Mary, Dean's eyes were also bleeding. In this story, find out why. And what does the title have to do with it...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First chapter, here it is… please, please, please review.

Chapter One:

The black cloud of evil shot out from the sewers, tearing open Sam's mouth, and speeding inside. Sam tried to fight it, but it was too quick. He felt a rush of helplessness as the demon inside him was controlling his every move and breath.

The '67 Chevy impala pulled up in front of Sam, Dean turning his cassette tape of AC/DC off and getting out of the car.

"Did you see it?" Dean asked his brother as he locked his car.

"It went in the sewers," Sam gestured to the ground.

"Good. Lets go," Dean handed Sam a book of exorcisms.

Dean held out his flashlight, pointing it around the stained walls of the sewage system. Sam flipped through the book, skimming over the exorcisms.

"This one says be at least 200 feet close to the demon," Sam told Dean.

"Well, where is it?" Dean took out another flashlight.

Sam looked over the sewer tunnels, watching a rat swiftly creep by them. Suddenly, he pointed to a tunnel on his left, "There it is!"

Dean raced into the tunnel, Sam quickly following him. They chased what they Sam said was the demon, ending up bumping into a wall. The tunnel led to a dead end. Sam stared at his brother, who was about to go back.

"Not so fast, Dean," Sam hissed, blocking Dean's way.

"Sam what are you doing?" Dean almost began to panic at seeing the strange grin on Sam's face. Sam didn't say anything. He just stood, his eyes turning darker. "Sam!" Dean yelled, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. Sam's smile broadened as Dean flew back, slamming hard into the wall. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak either.

"Dean…" Sam was talking, but not in his own voice, "That promise you made a long time ago? Remember? Well, now you have to do what I asked."

Dean stared in hatred at the demon that possessed his brother. He shook his head, "Never, you son of a bitch," he whispered.

Trapped in his own body, Sam watched in horror and fury as the demon ragefully squeezed Sam's hands around Dean's neck, choking the older Winchester brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter is kind of confusing, but the next chapter explains it. But the next chapter probably won't come for a while… I'm not sure. Please read and please, please, please review…

Chapter Two

Sam tossed and turned in his motel bed. Finally he opened his eyes in pain, able to sit up. He looked across the room, to see Dean sleeping in his bed. Sam lay back down on his bed and sighed with relief. It was only a dream. Or a vision.

"Sam? SAM? Did you here me? I said that there are dad left us some co-ordinates" Dean repeated as he compared a newspaper article with something in their dad's journal.

"What? Oh, yeah," Sam shifted in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee.

"The co-ordinates point to Texas. In this paper it says that there was a series of mysterious deaths," Dean continued. Sam didn't answer, or even look up. "Sam!"

"Dean, there's something I need to know," Sam looked intently at his brother. Dean waited for Sam to go on. "Have you ever seen or talked to the demon?"

"What dem- you mean _the_ demon?" Dean frowned at this sudden question. Sam nodded. "Why?" Dean asked right away.

Sam drank more of his coffee, then replied, "I uh… had a dream." Sam told Dean about his dream.

It was Dean's turn now to act all quiet. It was very unlike him, especially with the pretty waitress that just asked him if he wanted anything else to drink. "So…?" Sam waited for Dean to answer his question.

Dean didn't want to tell his brother what has happened such a long time ago. He desperately wanted to forget about it, to pretend that it never happened. He was so little back then, and all he wanted was for the scary, dark shape to get out of living room. Four-year-old Dean believed the demon when it said it wouldn't come back. But it did come back a week later, and it killed Dean's mom, leaving Dean, John and baby Sammy to go after it for the next 22 years of their lives.

"Let's go back to the car. Dad gave us co-ordinates. We gotta get to Texas," Dean said flatly, leaving Sam's question unanswered.

Sam was puzzled at the expression on Dean's face. He had never seen his brother like that before. Sam figured that it would be better to wait a while and then ask Dean more about that promise he made to the demon. Even if Dean didn't say it, he made it quite obvious that there was something behind this dream of Sam's.

Metallica's song 'Sad but True' blared loudly in the '67 Chevy impala, Dean driving, Sam sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window. There wasn't much to stare at, just the empty highway, large clumps of forest on both sides.

Dean was watching the road, or at least focusing his eyes on it. But he wasn't really paying attention to driving. All of a sudden, Dean pushed the break pedal down as hard as he could. He had just almost crashed into the back of another car.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam turned around to face his brother.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm fine," but he wasn't. He reached for his cassette tape player and made the music louder.

"You gotta tell me what's going on. You've been acting strange since I asked you this morning about the demon," Sam turned the music down.

"Not now," Dean turned the music back up, making it louder than it was before.

"Yes now," insisted Sam. He sat up and turned the cassette tape played off.

Dean stopped the car. He put his head in his hands and thought for a moment. When he sat up, he found his little brother watching him with concern. Dean thought of what he was about to say. It sounded like something Sam would say, but this was all Dean had on his mind.

"Sam, it's all my fault. I ruined your life, and dad's too. It's my fault that the demon killed mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This chapter is basically a flashback of what happened a week before the demon came into Sam's nursery and killed Mary. Thanks so much to all the people who have already reviewed my story. I love reviews. So please, please, please read and review. Here is chapter three; chapter four will most likely be up soon.

Chapter Three

Flashback

"Dean, sweetheart, I'm just going to go down to the basement and do some laundry, alight?" Mary Winchester hugged her four-year-old son.

Dean nodded.

"I'll be right back," Mary assured him, "Oh, and if Sammy wakes up, just call me," they both looked up over to baby Sam, who was sleeping peacefully in his crib.

"Mommy, change the channel," Dean handed his mom the remote control, smiling.

"Okay. What channel do you want?" Mary asked.

"Music!" Dean giggled.

"You want the nursery rhyme channel?" Mary teased. She knew exactly what Dean was going to say.

"No, mommy. Your music!" Dean laughed.

Mary laughed too. She has taught her son well. She turned on her favorite music channel, making the volume slightly quieter, "Not too loud, okay?" she kissed her son on the cheek and gave him the remote. The music played softly, Mary singing along to it, and Dean trying to.

"I'm on the highway to hell…"

"I'm on the hellway to high!" Dean attempted, "Aw! How is it go? I forgot!"

"It's alright sweetie, you'll learn," Mary smiled and went down to the basement.

Highway to Hell, by AC/DC played on.

_'No stop signs, speed limit,_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down,_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it,_

_Nobody's gonna mess me round…'_

All of a sudden, the TV flipped off. Dean frowned, and turned it back on. The remote control flew out of his hands, smashing into the wall.

"Mommy!" Dean yelled, not liking the way the windows were being slammed shut, and how all the blinds were falling down.

"Mommy!" Dean repeated as he tried to find his baby brother in the darkness of the living room.

"She won't hear you," a scratchy voice whispered, coming from somebody that Dean couldn't see. Dean looked around the room, hearing his heart pounding noisily in his ears.

"Sit down, Dean," the scratchy voice ordered. Dean did as he was told, but didn't feel as afraid of this voice as he should have. "I am going to take your brother, and you go ahead and tell your mom when she comes back, that a big man came in and took him."

Dean found Sam, grabbing him tightly and pulling him closer towards himself. He searched the pitch-black room for the person this voice was coming from, but didn't see anyone.

"Understand?" the voice thundered.

"No!" Dean screamed as he got up and ran towards the doorway.

"WHAT?" the voice howled as Dean propelled to the wall, unable to move or make a sound.

"Listen kid, you don't have much of a choice!" the voice said as Sam was pulled away from Dean and rising into the air, towards a dark-gray cloud.

"No," said Dean again as he was able to talk.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you," the scratchy voice chuckled, evil laughter echoing through the room, "Hmm… I could use someone like you…" the voice paused, as if thinking. "I'll tell you what," it continued, "I'm going to give you a choice. It's either this, or you are going to help me in a few years," it waited for Dean to say something, but the little boy just nodded, not knowing what else to do. "So you are going to help me?" the voice asked. Dean nodded again, his heart pounding louder than ever. All he wanted was for this creepy thing to give his brother back, and get out of their house. "Very well," it grunted, "All you gotta do is put this necklace on, and never take it off." Dean felt a necklace settle in around his neck, as he listened to the roaring voice go on, "this necklace, it is a lifeline for your family. If you ever take it off, ever tell anyone about what it is, your parents and your brother will die. Understand?"

Dean's lip quivered, and he felt like he was going to break into a tantrum, but he just nodded again, thinking this was just some kind of weird, scary dream.

"So what are you going to tell your mom?" the voice tested.

"Nothing," Dean whispered.

"And what are you going to say about the necklace?"

"Me found it in the attic," Dean didn't know how he came up with this idea.

"Very well," as suddenly as it all happened, everything settled back to normal, Dean watching TV, listening to the music channel, and Sam sleeping soundly in his portable crib.

Dean didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted to run to the basement and tell his mommy what happened, but he didn't want to take the chance. Whatever this thing was, it seemed angry and mean, and Dean didn't want to mess with it. Even being so small, he still knew that promises were better to be kept. And Dean was going to keep this promise, for his family's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: After you read this chapter, please press that pretty little bluish-purplish button on the bottom of the screen, and review. Please?

Chapter Four

Dean told Sam everything that happened one week before the demon killed their mom. As soon as he finished, he turned away, not wanting to meet Sam's concerned gaze. Dean put the tape back into the cassette tape player, and let the soothing sound of Metallica take over him.

"How is this your fault?" Sam asked, putting his hand on the volume switch of the cassette tape player. Sam hesitated at making the music softer. Instead, he raised the volume slightly and waited for Dean to respond.

"I could have done something! I could have told mom or dad!" Dean said without looking up.

"You were four years old, and scared. It wasn't your fault," Sam assured.

"I wish I could have killed that son of a bitch right then and there," Dean started the car.

Sam was scared. He wanted his brother back, the one he knew. He had never seen Dean this way, and out of all the terrifying things he's ever seen and been through, this scared him most. "Dean, there's nothing you could have done. None of this is your fault, just forget it. You know that as soon as we find that piece of shit, we'll kill him – "

"Sam just shut up," Dean snapped.

Dean and Sam stopped at a motel, but went straight to a bar just outside the motel. They had a few beers, and Dean felt more like himself again. He spotted a group of girls sitting at a nearby table, and went to talk to them and get their numbers. Normally, Sam would have rolled his eyes, but now he was glad that Dean was more or less back to normal.

It was getting kind of late, and Sam decided to head back to the motel. Dean stayed a while longer, still flirting with the chicks he met.

Finally, once all the girls have left, their phone numbers written on napkins and given to Dean, Dean was much better as he made his way to the motel. He went to the elevator, re-looking the napkins with phone numbers. 'OUT OF ORDER' a large sign that hung on the elevator; said in messy letters.

"Damn elevators," Dean muttered as he walked to the stairs. The stairway was dusty, with cobwebs hanging from the edges of the stairs. Dean stared up to his room on the 4th floor, taking the cement steps two at a time. The dull light shining over the flights of stairs was flickering on and off, and suddenly turned off. Dean quickly pulled out a flashlight, and picked up his pace.

"Dean," a raspy voice coming from the top of the stairs called, and Dean shone his flashlight in that direction. A dim figure was staring down at him. It was faceless, but it looked furious. "Long time no see," it continued.

"Son of a bitch," Dean shouted, realizing what it was, "I'm gonna kill you!" Dean took out a gun from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and aimed it at the demon. He was pretty sure that it would be pointless, but he tried anyways. He shot a few times, but the dark shape just laughed at him.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone," the demon croaked, "And now you Winchesters are gonna have to die. Too bad."

Dean took out another gun, this one loaded with rock salt. He knew it wouldn't kill the demon, but it would repel it until he figured out how to kill it. He pulled the trigger, overwhelmed by anger and hate. The salt went right through the demon, crashing right through the wall.

"Oh, please, you really think that was going to work?" the demon cackled, "Well, alright, I just stopped by for a visit, that's all. Now I've got more important things to go do. See you soon." The demon laughed again, shoving Dean downwards, sending him tumbling down the stairs. The shady figure disappeared, leaving Dean lying unconscious at the bottom of the murky stairway.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note is at the bottom

Chapter Five

Sam woke up at 6 in the morning. The shadows of the room were eventually dissolving as the sun was coming up. It took Sam a while to wake up completely, but as he finished tossing to the other side for the fifth time, he opened his eyes. Right away, he noticed that Dean wasn't here. Sam called Dean to see if he was in the bathroom. No reply. Worried, Sam got dressed and went over to the door. It wasn't like Dean to get up this early, and it especially unlike him to make his bed. The bed was un-touched, which meant hasn't come back to the motel room that night. Sam went out the door and locked the room, thinking of what to do, and why Dean didn't come back.

Sam to go back to the bar and ask when Dean left. Even though he was trying hard to convince himself that Dean was just with one of the girls he met in the bar, Sam was still concerned.

Sam came to the elevator, staring blankly at the sign that said 'out of order.' He went back to the other side of the motel hallway, trying not to look at the hideous walls and doors. Purple wallpaper with yellow and green polka dots hung loosely over the wooden walls, the doors all painted in a sickening shade of grey, pieces of hair stuck to the fresh coats of paint.

Sam pushed open the creaky door to the stairway, and went in. The light was out, and the room was filled with a murky, cold darkness. Sam took out a flashlight from his pocket and turned it on, shining the small beam of light down on the steps. A rat, with red, beady eyes stared up at Sam out from a hole in the corner of the wall. Sam shuddered. This place looked to be in worse condition that an abandoned farmhouse.

Sam slowly went down the cobweb-covered stairs. As he neared the bottom, he could vaguely make out the shape of a person, lying on the ground. Sam pointed the flashlight at the person.

"Dean!" he exclaimed, jumping down off the fourth step from the bottom, and kneeled down beside Dean. "Dean," Sam repeated, checking his brother's pulse. Dean was alive. Sam's heart was pounding loudly in his ears as he grabbed his brother by the shoulders, and attempted to wake him up. "Dean, wake up. Dean!"

Dean's eyes shot open. "Wha…?" he mumbled weakly, "Sammy? What – "

"Dean!" Sam practically shouted, "Dean! Are you alright?" Sam helped his brother sit up.

"Yeah," Dean said, "Just tired."

"What happened?" Sam asked as he brought Dean up to his feet.

Dean remembered what happened last night. "All I remember is that I fell down the stairs," he lied. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Sam what happened.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked again.

"Yeah. Lets get out of here," Dean turned the doorknob to the door. The door didn't budge. "What the…?" Dean tried opening the door again, but it didn't open. "Damn! It's not opening!" Dean kicked the door. Sam attempted to open it, but it still didn't move. They went up the stairs, to get out through one of the other doors.

After trying and failing to open the doors on every single floor of the motel, they desperately went back down to the first floor, trying the door again. "Sam, come here," Dean was standing by another door that they didn't notice before. He turned the doorknob, and the door easily slid open. Sam smiled, and went over to Dean.

Just below the door, there was another stairway. The steps were wooden, and painted gray, to match the dust sitting on top of them. The stairs squeaked as Dean and Sam went down. At the end of the stairs there was another door. Sam opened it, and they went into a room that must have been a part of the motel's garage. The immense, chilly basement was empty, except for an oversized truck standing in a corner. "Ugh," Dean cringed as a fat rat that crawled speedily past his feet.

After they ended up walking in circles through the spacious basement, Sam broke the silence, "I don't think there's an exit here,"

"Of course there's an exit. That truck got in here somehow, didn't it?" Dean said.

"Maybe the doors are open now," Sam spoke after a pause.

Dean went over to the door that they came through, and opened it. He stared into the obscurity for a long time. There wasn't anything behind that door, just an infinite amount of foggy air, leading to nowhere. "Sam, check this out," Dean called.

Sam turned around and looked at the emptiness. "You sure that's the door we came through?"

"There's no other doors here, is there college boy?" Dean replied sarcastically.

"This place is more messed up than I thought," Sam grumbled.

_Could_ _the demon be doing this?_ Dean wondered.

Sam looked at his watch. They've been down here for two hours, without any luck of finding the way out. He sat down at against the wall, hungry and exhausted. Dean plopped down next to him, and pulled out a pack of peanut M&Ms from his pocket. "Want some?" Dean asked as he stuffed a few in his mouth.

When they finished the three packs of candy that Dean found in his jacket, the two of them got up and once again endeavored to find their way out of this dreadful place. "If we had to get trapped, we should've at least done it in a place with some hot chicks around," Dean muttered.

"Dean, there's no time for you're - " Sam stopped, "Wait? Why'd you say we're trapped?"

"Well what would you call this, Sammy?"

"You think that this is a trap," Sam stated, "That someone – or some_thing _got us in here intentionally."

Dean didn't answer.

"This has to do with what happened to you last night," Sam continued, "Doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Dean admitted. "When I was – " Dean was interrupted by a sound, coming from behind them. He watched as the door flew open, revealing the nothingness. Abruptly, Dean flung back, crashing into a wall. A second later, Sam was launched, by an invisible force, straight into the doorway. As he fell through the air, he grabbed onto the edge of the floor.

"Help!" Sam shouted. Dean was unable to move, pinned to the wall.

A dry voice rang through the room, coming from a black cloud hanging in the middle of the room, "Dean, I warned you yesterday," it said, "That you're going to have to pay for breaking that promise. And now, lucky you are going to watch helplessly as your brother dies." The cloud vanished.

"Sam, hang on!" Dean yelled as he struggled to break away from the demon's grasp.

Sam clung to the edge of the ground as he felt something try to pull him down.

Author's Note: I hate reading cliffhangers, but I love writing 'em. Laughs evilly Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter. Please read, and when you do, please, please review. Or next time my cliff hangers are gonna be a lot meaner…

Chapter Six

The void continued sucking Sam into it. Sam felt his grip of the cold ground loosen as his hands slowly began slipping off the edge.

"Sam don't let go!" Dean yelled, using every bit of strength left inside him to move away from the wall. He succeeded, and darted over to Sam, grabbing his arm in midair. Dean got a tightened his clutch on Sam and began pulling him up. Suddenly, the evil, empty space jerked Sam down, forcing Dean to fall on the ground. Dean instantly got up, and continued playing tug-of-war with the force that was trying to suck his brother down.

"It's so funny," the demon appeared again, hanging over them in the form of a cloud, "How you two still think you have a chance." Again, Sam was wrenched down violently, almost sending him and Dean falling into the emptiness.

"Is this some kind of frigging game for you?" Dean shouted at the demon, "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because you told what happened that day I came to visit," it hissed.

"But I didn't break the damn promise," Dean argued, "You asked me to help you in a few years, remember?"

"And you will?" the demon let out a small sound similar to a cackle.

"If you leave my brother alone," Dean replied.

"Dean, don't," Sam whispered.

"Please," Dean begged the demon.

"Well, alright." The demon proclaimed. A gust of wind blew throughout the room, and pushed Sam and Dean into the blank space.

Dean was stiffly holding on to Sam's arm as they were falling through the air, the black demon cloud trailing right above them. Soon enough, they found themselves on the ground, in a place that was exactly like the nothingness, only with a bottom. Down here, the air was darker and thicker, and the humidity pressured them closer to the ground. The demon spoke; it's voice leaving a trail of iniquity "Sam, enjoy your stay at one of my favorite places. Dean, you are coming with me." The demon turned into a shady silhouette as it approached Dean. It rested it's coarse hand on Dean's shoulder, and vanished, taking Dean with it.

"Sit," the demon gestured towards a chair, which looked like it was made from human bones.

"I'd rather be pinned to a wall," Dean muttered under his breath.

"You have got a great deal of powers Dean," the demon began.

"Looks like you've got the wrong person. I don't have any powers," Dean tried not to throw up at the smell that was hanging in the room. It reeked of rotting flesh mixed with a great amount of alcohol.

"You have powers. You just don't know that yet," it explained, "That necklace I gave you, it holds all your power inside. As long as you are wearing it, you are worthless. And safe, for that matter." Dean examined the necklace, twisting it in his hand. "Take it off, and all you power goes back into you," the demon continued, "Of course, I could take that necklace and lock you powers in it, and keep it for myself, but that would be pointless. Nobody is able to use your powers except you."

"That's where you're wrong. _I _don't know how to use my powers either," Dean corrected.

"That's just why you're here. You will learn to, and as soon as you do, you will help me out with a few things."

Dean thought for a moment. The last while seemed so unreal to him that he didn't realize who he was talking to right now. He was in the same room with the demon – the demon that killed his mom, the demon who killed Sam's girlfriend – and that son of a bitch was still living and breathing, and even ordering him around. Dean knew he didn't have much other choices, so all he could think of to do was to cooperate with it for now, and as soon as he would get a chance, to destroy that demon, making sure it burned extra crisp in hell.

Sam literally sat in the middle of nowhere, having nothing else to do but stare at the dizzying air, and shut out himself into a world of deep thought. Sam felt it was his fault this was happening, not Dean's. Sam didn't know why the damn demon wanted Dean in the first place. He wished that Dean had just let him fall. It wasn't even that bad here.

Sam looked around. He spotted a hazy shape that he hasn't seen before, somewhere far out on the non-existing horizon. The shape moved a little, and then was still again. It shook, giving the sense of a soundless call for help. Sam didn't know what the shape was, but also, he didn't know how long he was going to stay here, doing nothing and seeing nothing, so he decided to go investigate what it was.

As he came closer to the shape, he could distinguish a person, a man. "Hey, hey, over here!" the man called.

That voice. Sam knew he would recognize it anywhere. "Dad?"


End file.
